Ne jamais perdre espoir
by Demetra83
Summary: OS ship A/R : Bill et Laura se retrouvent après une dispute. Bonne lecture ;)


**Ne jamais perdre espoir - Never give up hope **

Genre/Pairing : Ship Bill/Laura

Saison : Quelque part dans la saison 2 - Après le rétablissement de Laura, avant les élections et la découverte de New Caprica.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note de l'auteur : Idée inspirée du blog : imagineyourotp . tumblr . com

_* Imagine your OTP just had a fight. Person A gets upset with Person B and ignores them for days, including phone calls, texts, and emails. Eventually, Person B has enough and decides to visit Person A, but on the way there, they nearly run into each other, where they then stare delicately into each other's eyes for a long minute, then both laugh at how silly they are: how they had ran to each other at same time in desperation of missing each other. They then share a quick kiss, and go to their favorite place together._

_"Imaginez que votre couple fétiche vient de se disputer. Le personnage A est en colère après le personnage B et ils s'ignorent pendant des jours, pas d'appels, ni de messages, ni d'emails. Finalement, le personnage B en a assez et décide d'aller voir le personnage A, mais à mi-chemin, ils se rentrent presque dedans. Ils se regardent dans les yeux pendant un long moment et finissent par rire de leur bêtise : la manière dont ils se sont jetés l'un sur l'autre en même temps, à cause du besoin de se voir. Ils partagent ensuite un rapide baiser et se rendent tous les deux dans leur lieu préféré."_

* * *

Personne n'avait dit à Laura Roslin qu'être Présidente des Douze Colonies de Kobol serait un tel challenge au quotidien. Cependant, elle devait reconnaitre que son ancien amant, feu le Président Adar, n'avait pas eu à gérer un holocaust nucléaire, ni à travailler avec l'Amiral William Adama.

Bien entendu, Adar n'avait pas non plus été le Président de 50.000 réfugiés fuyant les Cylons, à la recherche de la Terre, puisque les 12 Colonies avaient été anéanties.

Laura Roslin devait terminer le mandat du Président mort et faire face à de toutes nouvelles responsabilités, tant la situation était inédite. Elle venait aussi de se battre contre un cancer du sein qui l'avait épuisé et même si elle avait remporté la bataille, grâce à un coup de pouce scientifique, elle ne s'estimait pas chanceuse !

Bien sûr, elle n'était plus malade et bien sûr, cette femme était rassurée de savoir qu'elle pourrait guider son peuple vers la Terre, cette planète convoitée, leur 13ème Colonie - si les textes disaient vrai - mais elle était épuisée, tant moralement que physiquement.

Et même si certains jours, elle maudissait l'Amiral Adama d'être si borné et têtu, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer ! Car oui, elle l'aimait. Ce n'était pas un coup de foudre, comme elle lisait souvent dans les romans qu'elle aimait tant. Non, c'était venu petit à petit.

Adama l'avait faite enfermer en cellule juste avant de se faire tirer dessus par un de ses meilleurs officiers, son propre fils avait pris le parti de la Présidente, tous deux s'étaient enfuis alors qu'il était encore entre la vie et la mort puis ils s'étaient retrouvés sur Kobol et il l'avait pardonnée. Rien que ce dernier geste forçait le respect de Laura. Quand Cain et son Battlestar avaient rejoint la flotte coloniale, elle l'avait vu presque dépérir face à l'Amiral. Elle lui avait vivement conseillé de la faire abattre si elle devenait trop menaçante et il aurait obéi si Cain n'avait pas été la première à reculer.

Et puis, elle l'avait promu Amiral et il l'avait embrassé. C'était arrivé juste après qu'elle lui donne ses nouveaux galons. Elle lui avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas perdre espoir et alors qu'elle était très malade, il lui avait dit que ce conseil valait pour elle également. Puis, elle lui avait tendu la main pour qu'il l'aide à se lever. Il avait attrapé sa main, puis son bras la soulevant presque de terre avec sa seule force. Elle chancelait souvent en position debout et il l'aida à se maintenir droite.

Ce baiser avait été le plus doux et le plus délicat de tous les baisers que Laura ait reçu de son existence - ce qui était inattendu de la part d'un homme de cette carrure. Il avait délicatement attrapé son menton avec une de ses puissantes mains, il avait plongé ses yeux bleus dans les siens, leur vert terni par la maladie. Ils s'étaient souri, et Laura pensait que cet instant était terminé, qu'ils ne partageraient jamais rien de plus intime. Elle se trompait - chose rarissime.

Enfin, Bill Adama avait tendu le cou et déposé délicatement ses lèvres chaudes sur celles, glacées, de Laura. Elle souriait encore avant de rouvrir les yeux - bien longtemps après lui - appréciant la chaleur qu'il lui avait transmise, comme son odeur entêtante. Elle cherchait à s'imprégner de ce moment afin de le garder en mémoire jusqu'à la fin, qu'elle savait proche.

Quand finalement, elle avait soulevé ses paupières, elle l'avait trouvé avec un magnifique sourire éclairant son visage marqué. Puis il l'avait confiée à Billy, qui la guida vers ses quartiers privés afin qu'elle se repose. Elle savait qu'il avait pleuré quand elle avait quitté la pièce - enfin, quand on s'appelle Bill Adama, on pleure quand on a presque versé une larme. Cependant, elle ignorait toujours s'il avait pleuré à cause de sa promotion ou bien à cause de la mort imminente de la Présidente... ou de celle qu'il considérait comme une amie.

Laura avait été sauvée et elle avait repris son travail, sans relâche. Elle trouvait ses seuls moments de joie dans ses rencontres avec Adama, lors de leurs réunions concernant la flotte. Même Laura devait reconnaitre à quel point c'était pathétique, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle heureuse de le voir, et à chaque fois ça réveillait les papillons dans son ventre, comme une adolescente.

Elle avait réalisé qu'elle tenait beaucoup à lui, juste après le baiser, quand elle s'avoua enfin qu'elle avait apprécié leur brève étreinte.

Puis, quelques jours plus tard, quand elle était presque tombée dans le coma et qu'il avait demandé à la flotte, ainsi bien civile que militaire, de prier pour le salut de son âme, lui qui n'était pas croyant, elle avait compris. Elle était sûre qu'il avait prié les Dieux de son côté, leur recommandant l'âme de leur - de sa - bien-aimée Présidente.

Elle pensait encore à leur baiser quand elle avait repris connaissance, après ses convulsions, quand Baltar lui avait injecté le sang du bébé à demi Cylon. Et depuis, elle ne cessait de penser à lui. Et quand elle n'était pas à bord de son vaisseau, à ses côtés, il lui manquait.

Oui, la Présidente Laura Roslin était définitivement et irrévocablement amoureuse de l'Amiral William Adama.

Mais certains jours, elle le détestait, corps et âmes ! Des jours comme aujourd'hui, où seule, de retour dans son bureau sur le Colonial One, elle ruminait sa colère.

Laura avait passé une grande partie de la journée sur le Galactica, partageant un café dans les quartiers de l'Amiral juste avant de lancer leur réunion hebdomadaire, à propos des vivres et de l'eau. Ils faisaient le point pour surveiller leur consommation.

La journée avait été épuisante aussi bien pour l'Amiral que pour la Présidente. Bill avait été appelé très souvent au CIC, des Cylons avaient été repérés et Laura avait fini par le rejoindre pour se tenir au courant de la situation.

"Madame la Présidente, je pense que vous devriez retourner sur le Colonial One, je pense que notre entretien va devoir être écourté" déclara l'Amiral.

"Amiral, je comprends bien que notre réunion doive être reportée mais à vrai dire, j'envisageais de rester sur le Galactica."

"Madame la Présidente, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je n'ai pas le temps de vous trouver une occupation ni de veiller sur vous ou sur vos besoins !" finit par lancer Bill devant tout le personnel du CIC.

Laura le prit comme une insulte personnelle, comme si elle était incapable de se gérer toute seule.

"Amiral Adama !" contre-attaqua Laura, en haussant le ton. "Je comptais rester ici car le système PRL de mon vaisseau est défaillant et vous n'avez encore demandé à personne d'y jeter un oeil, malgré mes nombreuses relances ! Alors oui, je vais retourner sur mon vaisseau mais si nous devons fuir une attaque Cylon et que nous sommes tués, vous serez l'unique responsable, Amiral !"

Puis, Laura tourna les talons, suivie par ses Marines alors que Bill la regardait quitter le CIC, bouche bée.

"J'aimerais autant qu'elle ne meurt pas, j'ai eu du mal à me faire à elle, je détesterais devoir m'habituer à la présence de Baltar au gouvernement, Monsieur" lança le Second, le Colonel Saul Tigh.

Le Lieutenant Kara Thrace entra au CIC, un sourire sur les lèvres.

"Je viens de croiser la Présidente, elle avait l'air d'être furax ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait, Amiral ?"

"Moi je demanderais plutôt : qu'est-ce qui ne lui a pas fait ?" lança Tigh.

Kara pouffa de rire, chose assez rare quand une blague était lancée par le Colonel.

"Ca suffit tous les deux !" gronda l'Amiral.

Quelques instants plus tard, le Lieutenant Gaeta confirma à Bill que le Colonial One venait de quitter les hangars du Galactica.

"Prions pour que son système PRL n'ait pas de défaillance, en cas d'attaque !" marmonna Tigh, pour le seul bénéfice de Kara, qui ouvrit la bouche en grand, réalisant la raison de la colère de Laura.

Les jours passèrent et les Cylons n'attaquèrent pas. Ils semblaient tester les défenses et la résistance de la flotte. Adama s'arrangea pour faire face, sans leur laisser voir que ses hommes étaient épuisés et à bout de nerfs. Lui-même dormait à peine, vérifiant, bond après bond, que le Colonial One suivait toujours.

Comme Laura refusait de prendre les appels venant du CIC, Gaeta, se relayant avec Dualla, se tenait informé directement auprès du commandant du vaisseau présidentiel. Il faisait ensuite de nombreux rapports à l'Amiral - et tout était en ordre jusqu'à présent.

Après plusieurs jours de ce traitement par le silence et une fois le calme revenu, Bill décida de se rendre sur le Colonial One, afin de s'entretenir avec la Présidente. Car malgré leur passé, Bill pensait souvent au soir où il avait dansé avec Laura, à bord du Cloud 9 et comme elle, bien entendu, à leur baiser. L'Amiral était un homme fier et il essayait de ne jamais laisser paraitre ses émotions, surtout pour elle mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des sentiments. Une liaison entre les deux leaders de la flotte pourrait être mal perçue - ils étaient déjà accusés de coalition et de prendre des décisions souvent très limite de concert, à cause de leur complicité. Il s'agissait bien souvent de concession de part et d'autre, mais principalement de la partie militaire de leur duo.

Se dirigeant vers les hangars de son énorme vaisseau, Bill pensa en souriant qu'elle avait encore gagné : elle l'avait ignoré et il partait la rejoindre. Qu'il ait raison ou tort, il était toujours celui qui s'inclinait. D'ailleurs, s'il venait un jour à le faire physiquement, Bill se disait qu'il n'aurait que plus de temps pour admirer ses magnifiques jambes.

Perdu dans ses pensées, au détour d'un couloir, il faillit rentrer dans une personne arrivant en sens inverse. Il attrapa la personne par le bras, pour l'empêcher de tomber. Il baissa les yeux et rencontra le regard de Laura Roslin. Il ignorait qu'elle était à bord de son vaisseau.

Kara Thrace apparut dans son champ de vision, elle les dépassa, faisant un clin d'oeil complice à l'Amiral. Bill comprit alors qu'elle était allée chercher la Présidente sans l'avertir afin qu'ils essaient d'arranger les choses.

Autant, une liaison pouvait mal être perçue par la flotte et leurs administrés, autant cette guerre froide n'était pas plus tolérable - au contraire, c'était presque plus dangereux, comme ils l'avaient expérimenté quand il l'avait faite enfermer.

Toujours plongé dans les yeux de Laura, Bill se mit à sourire. Puis, comme s'ils s'étaient donné le mot, ils se mirent à rire.

"Bonjour, Madame la Présidente" salua Bill.

"Bonjour, Amiral Adama."

"Où alliez-vous comme ça ?"

"Je venais vous voir."

Ils se sourient encore, Bill pencha doucement la tête et Laura s'approcha un peu, en déposant ses mains sur les avant-bras de l'Amiral. Elle tendit un peu le cou et Bill anticipa son geste et l'embrassa délicatement.

Il la sentit sourire contre sa bouche et Bill mit fin au baiser, tout en la serrant contre son torse. Elle posa son front sur son épaule et inspira longuement pour s'imprégner de son parfum.

"Nous devrions quitter ce couloir, Madame le Présidente, on pourrait nous voir" murmura Bill, le visage dans les cheveux de Laura.

Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui, en fermant les yeux avant de finalement relâcher sa prise sur Bill. Elle recula d'un pas et lui demanda de la conduire vers ses quartiers.

"Bill, je pense qu'on a des choses à se dire" dit-elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Bill attrapa sa main et guida Laura vers un avenir plein de promesses.

**FIN**


End file.
